Companies, government bodies, and other organizations generally establish operational guidelines for deploying and managing both hardware and software elements of their Information Technology (IT) networks. Over time, these operational guidelines evolve and change in response to both internal and external factors, such as government laws and regulations, standards development, increased awareness of network vulnerabilities, computer and/or software vulnerabilities, new hardware and software, and new technology.